


Pumpkin Seeds

by cowboykylux



Series: Zanna's Huxloween 2016 Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hux Likes Skulls, Huxloween, Kylo Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, Pumpkins, and pumpkins, and tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo does some shopping on a mission, hoping Hux likes what he brings back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind on these (curse you school) but from here on out I am dedicated to writing a little something for each of these wonderful prompts!!

On his missions, Kylo Ren had had the opportunity to experience many things. He had eaten foods with more tongues than him, he had seen planets with gorgeous green sunsets, but he had never encountered the…well, he didn’t know what to make of the _thing_ plopped on the ground in front of him. 

 

“Do you want it or not?” The gruff teller barked at him in a dialect that Kylo was lucky to understand. Snoke had deposited him on a tiny planet in the Outer Rim, and while Kylo had already retrieved the information needed from this place, he felt he was owed a small amount of leisure time before returning. Especially if that meant he could return with gifts in tow for his co-commander. He had already picked up a few things of interest while roaming the open market place, and was about to return to his ship when a stand of bright orange spheres caught his attention. The popularity of the stand confused him further, why would various creatures loiter around this one stand? 

 

“What is it?” He asked, thankful the vocoder eliminated any trace of genuine curiosity. The teller let out a thick, wet laugh and then cleared his throat. 

 

“It’s a pumpkin! Very popular here around this time of year.” With one of his many arms, the teller picked up a large one from behind his stall’s counter, seemingly struggling with the weight of it. “You can cook and eat them, every part is edible! Even the seeds, folks around here love roasted pumpkin seeds.” 

 

Kylo nodded, exchanged credits with the man, and hoisted the pumpkin over his shoulder. 

 

“Good day to you sir!” The teller gave a small wave, which Kylo ignored. He needed to get back to his ship, hoping that none of the locals would notice the menacing man in black towing a bright orange seasonal gourd.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux was waiting for Kylo when he landed, as per usual. Thankfully, the hangar was mostly empty; some supplies ships coming and going, but not nearly as populated as it normally was whenever he returned. 

 

“You’re late.” Hux frowned, hands clasped behind his back. Kylo smiled under the mask. 

 

“I decided to pick some things up. Souvenirs. For you.” He was very interested in seeing the general’s reaction to this pumpkin. Kylo wondered if Hux had ever seen anything like it. 

 

“In that case,” Hux mused, a flicker of surprise in his eyes, “Report to my quarters at 0100 so I may have your full report.” He then quickly turned on his heel, and marched away. The blush that crept under Hux's collar was not lost on Kylo. 

 

Showering away the grit and grime of the mission always felt like heaven, but Kylo's bones were thrumming with anticipation as the drain sucked down the dirty water. Would Hux take the pumpkin as a joke? Would he like it? Maybe they could cook and eat it together, would Hux hate the taste of it? What did it even taste like? He had too many questions and not enough answers. 

_ You'll find out soon enough. _  He reminded himself, constantly checking the time. 

 

0100 finally came, and Kylo was waiting patiently outside Hux’s doors, multiple packages floating behind him. He was lucky to have found abandoned boxes in the storage of his ship, and had packed everything up as discreetly as possible. The doors slid open, and Hux was lounging on his bed, stripped down to regulation sleep clothes.

 

“You know the drill.” Hux smirked, and Kylo nodded, his hands immediately going to the clasps on his helmet. Shedding his outer robes took some time, but soon they were carefully folded on Hux’s desk and he was sitting on the side of the bed, packages trailing along. 

 

“I hope you like the things I got you.” Kylo licked his lips, nervous. Hux smiled, and looked down. That beautiful blush returned and Hux shrugged, trying not to seem too obvious but failing. 

 

“People don’t….give me things. I’m sure whatever it is I’ll be thrilled.” He placed a cold hand on Kylo’s cheek, and then turned his attention to the three packages. 

 

The first was, predictably, another skull for his collection. Every time Kylo left, he brought him back one, and he always tried to make them different, or interesting. 

 

“Who?” Hux stared at it in wonder, brushing his fingers over the horns that protruded from the mandible. 

 

“Never asked for his name. He had knowledge about the Republic’s expansion plans, Snoke wanted the information. I took it, and then I took his skull. For you.” Kylo shifted, uncomfortable. He was usually very good at reading people, but Hux always managed to surprise him. 

 

“It’s wonderful, it’ll look positively ravishing on the shelf.” Hux grinned, and placed a soft kiss on Kylo’s cheek. 

 

The next package was larger; multiple boxes of the tea he knew Hux liked. It was a difficult mixture of herbs and spices, that was almost impossible to find in the core planets considering the rations on the war. He had found a small herbal shop in the market place and bought them all, not knowing when he would come across them again. Hux hadn’t said anything to those, he just picked up a few boxes, and clutched them to his chest, grinning. It was enough for Kylo. 

 

“Is that all?” He asked, his voice soft. Kylo knew it was late, and that Hux hadn’t slept in three cycles, waiting for him to come back. He brushed a hand through that soft ginger hair, and smiled nervously. 

 

“There’s one more. I’m not sure if you’ll like it, but I saw it and thought of you.” Kylo smiled at Hux’s skeptical eyebrow. 

 

The pumpkin had survived well enough on the trip over, a couple dents here and there but it hadn’t looked all that pretty to begin with, so Kylo decided he didn’t care. Hux was staring at it for far too long, not saying anything, or moving. 

 

“I’m sorry — ” Kylo started, embarrassment washing over him. Hux shot out a hand and stilled him, looking between Kylo and the apparently offending pumpkin. 

 

“Does it have seeds?” He demanded, his voice harsh. Kylo gulped and nodded, awaiting some sort of argument or order to leave him forever. He instead found himself knocked over, Hux clinging to him like he was the most precious thing in the galaxy. 

 

“Hux I —” Kylo was confused, and didn’t dare risk delving into his general’s mind to figure out what the man was feeling.

 

“We must roast them. My… my mother used to roast them, with spices.” Hux whispered, and it all clicked into place. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, and smiled into his hair. 

 

“Of course. I’m glad you like it.” He righted them so they could lay properly in bed, Hux out cold. 

 

Kylo gave the pumpkin an appreciative glance, falling asleep with the scent of nutmeg hanging in the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed! :) xx


End file.
